Where'd You Go?
by MariaBernal
Summary: Love is the hardest when you can't be with the person you want to. There will always be that one person always trying to break you apart. Family ties are the hardest to break, aren't they? Shason. Slash.


_**Hello! New story alert! I'm back. **_

_**Disclaimer: I'll never own anything...till I'm famous. :P**_

_**Warning: This is slash. Don't like, don't read. Swearing, sexual mentions.**_

_Tap, tap_.

Sixteen year old Shane Gray stirred as the light tapping became more audible and frequent. The bed-head ridden boy lifted his head up to see the red blare form the digital clock reading 11:43.

"Who the hell..." he mumbled sleepily.

The tapping turned into harsh knocking on the window pane. Shane made the smalled movements as he inched off the bed to the floor. He reached under the bed, under which he conveniently stored a wooden baseball bat.

Shane rolled the bat to the wall as he crawled in the darkness over to the window. His plan? Attack the freak outside his window. He reached the wall and slowly stood up, his back still to the wall. Shane tightened his grip around the slender stick as his other hand began to open the window little by little.

He threw the window and a figure began to pull them self in through the window. Shane prepared to swing until...

"Whoa, whoa. Hold it Shane. It's me Jason," Jason said.

Shane scurried over to the other side of the room and turned on the lights and sighed in relief to see that it was indeed Jason Montgomery that has came in through the window.

"Jase, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" Shane interrogated.

"I came to see you...I missed you," Jason smiled.

"Did you really?" Shane asked, not believing the nineteen year old's words.

"Baby, you really don't give yourself enough credit," Jason said, pulling the younger boy into his embrace.

"I missed you too,"

Shane locked eyes with Jason, "So come you're here so late?"

"Do I need an excuse my see my love?"

"Of course not," Shane whispered.

And with that Jason leaned in and lightly brushed his lips with Shane's only for Shane to jerk his head back.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"We can't. My dad's home tonight,"

"So? When has that ever stopped us before?" Jason asked, whilst gently stroking Shane's black locks.

"He's never been here before. So it's never been a problem," He glanced back up to Jason's face, and saw his eyes pleading.

"Come on Shay," Jason cooed, laying his lover down on the bed, "We'll just have to be really quiet..." Jason placed a kiss on Shane's forehead, "...and slow," he whispered in Shane's ear, sending goosebumps all over him.

Jason placed a line of light kisses from his ear, across his cheek and eventually meeting up with his lips.

Shane opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Jason's lips again, "Loosen up, being sneaky is part of the game,"

He moaned lowly into the kiss and allowed his hands to roam in the older man's curls.

"Jason, we can't," Shane whispered

Jason lifted up, "Oh but we can," he smiled, dipping his head into Shane's neck, slightly nipping at the exposed skin.

"Jason...we can't,"

"Why not? I did everything like I usually do. I parked down the street, I came in through the window. How is this different?" Jason asked.

"Because. My dad's here. He doesn't...you know...approve,"

Jason rolled off of Shane and laid next to him, "Remember that one time we said we were going to run away together and stay at my grandmother's beach house?" Jason laughed.

"Jase, I was fourteen,"

"It wasn't that long ago Shay,"

"Seems like ages though," Shane said, resting his head on Jason's chest.

"Let's do it. We can go to Myrtle Beach and just live there, the two of us. We wouldn't have to worry about your dad or anyone else. We'd have each other,"

"I wish it was that simple Jay, I really do," Shane sighed.

"It is simple. My parents would be more than happy to help out with expenses, not that they would be a problem. Let's just go,"

"I'm sixteen Jason. And what about my dad?"

Jason whined, "Why do you have to make this so hard," he asked playfully.

"Because, this is hard Jason,"

"Doesn't have to be if we don't want it to. It shouldn't have to be,"

"Jase you know I don't want it to be. It just is and that's the way it is"

"If you say so,"

Shane tilted his head back, meeting Jason's lips. Soon, he pulled himself over Jason, getting on top of him.

Jason sighed, reaching down to the hem of the white shirt Shane was wearing, pulling it up slowly.

Shane moaned, "Jason," he tried to sound stern, but failed miserably.

"Oh, come on Shane, live a little,"

Shane gave in, and Jason began to lift the shirt higer. It was almost around his neck...

"SHANE JOSEPH GRAY! What the hell do you think your doing? And you, you get out now, you now fucking faggot," Shane's father stormed through his door and over to Jason, wanking him up by his curls and tearing him out of the room.

Shane jumped from the bed and quickly followed.

"Dad! Dad let go of him now!" Shane demanded as his father charged down the stairs.

Jason gave him a weak smile but winced again when Shane's father pulled again.

Jason looked up at him with eyes that read, "Don't worry about me,"

Shane raced down the stairs to see his dad slamming the front door shut.

"How could you do that?!" Shane screeched.

"He. Is not welcome in this house," he seethed.

"Yes. He is. He's my boyfriend and I love him,"

"You're no gay Shane, you're not,"

"How do you know?! Why do you care?! You're such a jerk, I hate you! Why'd you do that? You can't control me and everything I do anymore. I'm sixteen! I'm old enough to make my own way in life. You've ruined everything! Your the reason mom left, and your the reason that I can't be happy! I hate you, I hate you!" Shane yelled, holding back a sob.

Shane quickly turned on his heel, running upstairs.

"Shane! You come back down this instant!" his father yelled from the foot of the stairs.

Shane looked over his shoulder and scoffed. He reached his room and slammed the door hard enough for the pictures and other decorations to shake. The sixteen year old jumped into bed, resting agaisnt the headboard, wrapping his thin body in the bulky blanket.

He shuddered as he let out an awaited sob. Shane wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. Forming a fist and bringing it down quickly on the bed letting out a yell of continued hitting away at his mattress until broke down. He fell frontwards on his bed, and grabbed the quilt in his hands. He silently sobbed away before falling into a restless sleep

–

Shane awoke with a jolt as his phone began to buzz on the nightstand. He groaned as he picked it up. His insides churned as he read the ID.

Carrie Montgomery. Jason's mother. Why would she be calling?

"Hello....hello Shane speaking" Shane quickly spoke into the handset.

"Shane, sweetie, it's Jason. He hasn't returned home yet, is he with you?"

"No, no he isn't, but it ain't too late..." he began whilst looking at his digital clock, it read 3:35 in neon red lights. "Holy shit, its gone half three, he should be there."

"He hasn't returned Shane, it's why I called,"

"But I saw him leave and everything,"

"Shane," she spoke, her voice cracking, "I'm worried, this is unlike him,"

"Don't worry Mrs. Montgomery, we'll find him. I'll be right there,"

With that Shane snapped his phone shut, jumped off bed and grabbed the sweater on the desk chair and bolted out of his room.

He ran downstaris to his father's room, "Dad, I got to-...dad?"

Shane stared into the empty room.

"Dad?" Shane called.

Shane ran around his house looking for his father. Not in the living room. Not in the kitchen. In none of the bathrooms. Walking up the stairs from the basement, it hit him.

His father wouldn't...would he?

* * *


End file.
